


Ways To Solve A Conflict

by lorir_writes



Series: AU-Gust Writing Challenge [3]
Category: Mother of the Year (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professional Rivals, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Things can get out of hand when two business partners work against each other.
Relationships: Thomas Mendez/Main Character (Mother of the Year)
Series: AU-Gust Writing Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011720





	Ways To Solve A Conflict

Ayla closed the door behind her and turned to Shannon Newman, a friend from high school and her newest client. The lawyer placed a hand on her friend’s arm and looked at her.

“Judge Bowen is here. Are you ready, Shannon?”

“Yes.”

“What’s our goal?”

“To get Frankie’s full custody.”

“What do we have to do to achieve it?”

“We have to prove Darren isn’t as dedicated taking care of our—”

Ayla cocked an eyebrow.

The client cleared her throat. “Frankie is _my_ dog and I don’t want to share custody with someone as reckless and impulsive as my ex-husband.”

“And remember: Darren’s attorney is smart. He’s gonna try to confuse you, make you agree with them. But regardless of what they say, be honest. Your ex doesn’t have what it takes to care take of Frankie. Only you can give the attention your pet deserves.”

“Okay,” Shannon nodded.

“Excellent.” Ayla smiled. “Now let’s go out there and make your ex regret the second he decided to take this to court room.”

As Ayla and her client walked out of the room, the other party stepped into the hallway. While the former partners promptly ignored each other, the lawyers approached, seizing one another.

“Hello, Mr. Mendez.” Ayla extended her hand for a handshake.

“Ms. Day,” Thomas replied the handshake. “I hope you’re both ready for a settlement.”

“A settlement?” Ayla scoffed and leaned in to whisper. “Chickening out already, Thomas?”

A corner of his mouth quirked up and leaned in to whisper. “You know you’re only making this harder because you want to, Ayla. Let’s not put the poor dog through this suffering.”

“Well, I think your client should’ve thought of that when he asked for full custody of the dog.” Ayla gave him a knowing look.

His jaw clenched. Though Thomas had a good poker face, Ayla was one of the few attorneys in Goldcliffe who could easily get under his skin. “May the best party win.”

“Trust me. My client definitely will.”

Inside the courtroom, tension ran high at every passing minute. What once started as an uncontested divorce process became an exhausting custody battle when the parties began to disagree about how to take care of Frankie’s mange problem.

“Mr. Tennant, is that you?” Judge Bowen asked as she watched in horror a video of Thomas’s client furtively jumping off a fence and carrying the large Irish Setter in a travel bag.

“Your Honor, is the evidence presented admissible?”

“Isn’t this your client taking away the dog in the middle of the night from Mrs. Newman’s house, Mr. Mendez?”

“Yes, but—”

“It’s admissible, then.” The Judge cut him off.

“Your Honor, she’s treating Frankie’s mange with kitchen oil and vinegar!” Darren accused.

“Excuse me?!” The judge narrowed her eyes at Shannon, then at Ayla. “Ms. Day, did you know about it?”

“Yes, Your Honor. And may I add that olive oil and apple vinegar are homemade remedies proven to be effective to treat mange.” Ayla calmly handed a five pages article about natural treatments for mange.

“Says who? Those hippie bloggers she finds on Google?!” Darren sneered.

“Mr. Tennant, this is a courtroom. You either keep things civil or I’ll charge you for contempt of court.”

Thomas glanced at his client then looked at the judge. “Of course, You Honor.”

Judge Bowen briefly scanned the article on her hands and looked at the two women. “This study is quite compelling, but this is merely a conjecture.”

“Do you see what she’s doing to Frankie?” Darren snorted.

“Oh, shut up, Darren!” Shannon snapped.

“Enough!” The Judge yells, making everyone in the room jump. “Counselors, if your clients refuse to settle down one more time, I’ll call a recess and charge them for contempt of court.”

“I’m sorry, Your Honor,” Ayla said.

“It won’t happen again.” Thomas added.

“All right. Do you have something to say for yourself about this video, Mr. Tennant?”

“I wouldn’t have done that if she wasn’t being so cheap with Frankie’s treatment.” Darren glared at his ex-wife.

“Cheap?!” Shannon yelled only to be reprimanded by her lawyer.

“Your Honor, my client’s attitude was an impulsive act that could have been avoided if his former spouse have given Frankie the proper medication,” Thomas implied.

“Your Honor, Mrs. Newman is following the vet’s orders. But, as an concerned dog owner looking out for her pet’s well being, she found out these home ingredients can be effective to treat mange. Frankie’s vet mentions it in this document.” Ayla produced a paper with the vet’s prescription.

“Is this some sort of joke?” Darren scoffed.

“She’s my dog, Darren! I get to decide which treatment she receives.”

“She’s mine!”

“No! She’s mine! I bought her!” Shannon spat.

“You bought her for me!”

“For the last time, settle down!” The Judge raised her voice. “Mr. Mendez, unless your client has evidence to prove Mrs. Newman gave him the dog, I suggest you tell your client to keep his mouth shut!”

Thomas nodded to the judge and gestured for his client to move closer. After a brief conversation in hushed tones, Thomas stood up, opened his briefcase and produced a brown envelope from it. “Your Honor, may I present you exhibit C.”

##  **…**

**_Hours Later_ **

Thomas flipped between the pages of a document when the sound of his door being slammed shut startled him. He looked up and fought back a smile as his blue eyes gazed at Ayla, stormed into his office and leaned on his desk. Her eyes burned with rage and her face twisted in a scowl. “How’s it going, partner?”

“A Valentine’s Day card?!” She snapped. “Really, Thomas?!”

“Hey, you started it.”

“No, I did not!”

“Please… That video is going to cost my client a small fortune and you knew it.”

“Of course I knew it. I was trying to get my client’s dog back.”

“Correction: Frankie is my client’s dog.” He smirked.

“Ugh…” Ayla grabbed a rubber band ball and threw at her business partner only to see him catching it with ease. Defeated, she slumped on the couch and heaved a sigh. “I should have given Shannon’s case to somebody else.”

“Hey, don’t beat yourself up. You did what you could for her.” Thomas stood up and took a seat next to his partner. “Do I really need to remind you that you this is the first time you lose in two years of practice?”

“Because this was the first time I worked against you. I couldn’t exactly asked for your help.”

“Ayla, I still think you’re a brilliant lawyer. And you pulled one hell of a fight back there.”

“But you won.”

“It was a really close call.”

“Was it though?”

“Are you kidding me? I’ve never been so glad in my life whenever a judge called for recess. My palms haven’t been this sweaty ever since the night I proposed to you.”

A small chuckle escaped her lips.

He moved closer to her, took her hand in his and toyed with her engagement ring. “You’re amazing. With or without my help. This loss hurts right now, but it’ll get better.”

“Thanks.” She lifted his hand to her lips and kissed it. “I just wish I didn’t feel so powerless.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Maybe you could tell Judge Bowen that Valentine’s Day card was false evidence to prove Shannon gave the dog to her ex?”

Thomas narrowed his eyes playfully. “Aside from that.”

“Worth the shot,” she replied with a cheeky smile.

He laughed, then kissed her temple. “The offer still stands. If there’s anything you need, I’m right here.”

“Can I get back to you later about that?”

“Sure. Whenever you’re ready.”

“Thank you.”


End file.
